In the prior art, to eliminate the uneven brightness caused by a display panel, a compensation table is usually used to store compensation information of each pixel in the display panel such that the uneven brightness caused by the display panel is eliminated and display quality of the display panel is improved. In order to improve data transmission efficiency, the compensation tables need to be compressed
At present, compression of the compensation tables usually directly employs a common universal encoder to compress the compensation tables. Because different encoding tools in the encoder have different influences on the performance of the compensation table, which results in that encoding time complexity cannot meet actual demands.